


Four in the Morning.

by sunandthemoon



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What am I doing, Zayn and Niall are cute, idk - Freeform, zayn malik/niall horan - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandthemoon/pseuds/sunandthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can't sleep and Niall is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, buts it's been on my tumblr forever. Unbetad so all mistakes are my own.

Zayn pushed his glasses up his nose where they had slipped, unaware of the red paint he had smeared there as he pushed the brush back to the canvas. He traced the black outline he had drawn as a rough draft and watched as a bright red line became visible against the painfully plain white canvas. He quickly washed his brush and dipped into a little blue, following another line, watching as the royal blue became visible against the white, crossing the red in places his lines overlapped. He looked down at his pallet and washed his brush as he picked out a bright yellow and put his brush back to the canvas. He traced lines and crossed others, covering his fingertips in bright colours that contrasted against his tan skin.  
“It’s four in the morning and you’re painting a picture.” The deep chuckle made Zayn jump slightly as two pale arms wrapped around his bare shoulders. He relaxed into the touch and brought the brush back to the canvas, this time just a little bit of green on the tip.  
“What is it anyway?” The voice whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine as he pulled the brush back and looked at the canvas. Colour’s mixing, lines crossing forming a picture in front of him. He shrugged and picked out a purple to mix in with all the colours already laid out in front of him. A chuckle erupted from the pair of lips attached to his ear, the fingers tickled at his arms where the hands lay against his shoulders. He painted a small ‘ZM’ in white in the corner of his canvas before putting his brush down and sighing, running his tongue over his dry lips. Before him stood a pale white angel, with dark wings and sunshine in his hair, blue eyes shining bright as he smiled back at the dark boy. Behind him stood a beautifully pale angel without any wings, moonlight in his hair, blue eyes shining bright as he looked at the canvas. A finger traced down Zayn’s spine and he shivered at the touch, gulping and closing his eyes.  
“I love you.” His deep voice whispered into his ear, making a smile spread across Zayn’s face and causing a chuckle to erupt from his lips.  
“And you have paint on your nose.” Niall chuckled as he kissed Zayn’s ear and walked to the kitchen, flipping on the switch and chuckling as he pulled open the fridge. Zayn laughed as he scrubbed at his nose, standing up and joining his shirtless boyfriend in the kitchen.  
“It’s four in the morning and you’re making a sandwich.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and kissing at his neck.  
“I love you too.” He mumbled into the blonde’s ear, causing him to shiver and blush.


End file.
